


bord du sommeil

by skydork (klismaphilia)



Series: Requests, Prompt Fills and Gifts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hux, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Prompt Fill, Somnophilia, Top Kylo Ren, i saw somnophilia and i couldn't resist, kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/skydork
Summary: The General is never so pretty when he's awake; Kylo can't help but feel tempted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written because somnophilia is an obsession to me and I saw this prompt and couldn't resist.  
> that being said, I kind of zoned out/fell asleep halfway through, so idk if this turned out as good as I wanted it to, but hey. prompter, I hope I filled your request!
> 
> prompt can be found here:  
> http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/152039642956/hux-gives-kylo-permission-to-fuck-him-but-only
> 
> "Hux gives Kylo permission to fuck him, but only when they're in Hux's rooms. However Hux also tells Kylo that anytime in their rooms is okay. A couple of months after solidifying this deal, Kylo decides to see if he can make the General, a light sleeper, cum on his dick before waking up (somnophilia)."

Untangling himself in the morning was always a struggle.

Oftentimes, Ren found it much harder to detach himself from Hux’s covers than it should be; the soft, rise and fall of the General’s undefined chest would pause, momentarily, at even the slightest shift made to the mattress beneath him. Surprising, as it was rough, tightly-coiled- what Kylo Ren would assume to be standard military issue bedding. Even he wasn’t exempt from that, though for some reason, he’d assumed that Hux would be a different case.

Many things has surprised the knight in the time since they’d… better acquainted themselves. Though Hux was still the impossibly infuriating, thick-skinned man he was on the bridge, there were a number of ticks that Ren hadn’t realized before; the lack of rigidity as he fell apart at the seams during sex, the surprising desire (craving, even) to be supported by strong arms and _fucked…_

The control he desperately ceded in the throws of pleasure. And that was so much of what Kylo had wanted, even strived for, perhaps, in his youth- the inability to hold even the slightest bit of control for himself had always been a point of his deep-seated resentment (in particular, toward Luke Skywalker.)

However, if Kylo Ren had to choose, the most thrilling aspect of Hux’s change in behavior was the vulnerability of his behavior in sleep. Those long, pale eyelashes fluttering against a porcelain cheek, almost with the quality of a prince in sleep… a complexion that was nearly too perfect, so much of a deviation from the livid red he would attain when shouting at his officers… his hair messy, askew, no longer the immaculate, severe looking presence he so often was during the day.

And, of course, his behavior- the soft, barely audible noises that parted from his lips during a dream. The manner in which he would jolt forward with a visage of pure _ferocity_ whenever the slightest noise or disturbance permeated his senses. But even then… _force,_ he was beautiful. Pretty, even, though Kylo would never admit it to the General’s face, not even when he wished to tell him, let him know how pretty he was, _tiny, flushed, like a little doll._

But the rage in Hux’s eyes might be a desired gift, in the end.

He stirs when Kylo sits up, expression nearly having dropped into a set scowl, the same as it usually is, radiating something between annoyance and apathy. Kylo wants to laugh, at the thought that even in sleep Hux is trying to assert himself with that intimidation that drew them together in the first place.

A thought: _I wonder how different this arrangement would be if he looked like this all the time._

Another thought, more pressing: _I want to fuck him like this._

Kylo could feel the heat of the thought as it pulsed through him, invading his brain and sparking a flame in his very core, the all too familiar sensation of lust growing in his body. He tried his best to sit forward further, carefully, taciturn until he could hear the still in Hux’s breath return to normal, slow and ragged breaths, somehow even as he turned onto his back, a sheen of sweat glistening along his brow.

Kylo wanted to memorize this picture. Familiarize himself with it, the sense of fragility he rarely got to acknowledge, the… _slightness_ of their esteemed General. He wanted to commit it to mind and consume it, a memory for him and only him.

Even if he couldn’t have Hux outside of these walls, within the sanctuary of the General’s quarters, he was _his._ Kylo’s, and Kylo's alone.

His hands found the edge of the bed, an arm placed on either side of Hux’s lithe body, pressing him down against the mattress even without the proximity of their bodies, firm together, touching. The Knight’s hand found his forehead, a slight press of fingers to the heat of his temples, channeling as much of the Force’s calm into the other’s sleeping figure.

An intake of breath, shuddering… then a sigh, Hux’s limbs relaxing, body limp, easily movable as Kylo pressed a knee between the General’s thighs, nudging them apart until he could lower his weight, somewhat, their hips firmly together, chests millimetres apart.

Hux did not wake.

Kylo eased a sigh of relief, further allowing himself to examine the prostrate form beneath him, the unsteady shudder of goosebumps springing to his flesh wherever he was touched, his lips barely parted, pink and plush and slightly soaked with saliva that seemed to have slipped from his mouth at being further put to rest by the force.

Hux radiated heat; it was all too welcome, needing to be preserved as much as it could, even as he arched up, as if aching for it, though his eyes never opened and the slight snore that emanated from the redhead’s throat was contented, without alarm. Kylo’s thumb hesitantly, gingerly, hooked into the band of his regulation sleep-sweats, enough to bring them down. Lowered, the other’s cock seemed to stiffen at the mere exposure to his surroundings, the stimulation from temperature something Kylo had hardly noticed before- now, it made him want to muffle a laugh.

“So receptive, aren’t you, General?” The Knight cooed, teasingly, his palm finding the inside of a pallid thigh, stroking over the skin in a manner of teasing, large digits trailing over the contours of his body, down past his length until they could nudge against the smooth, taut muscle of his rim. There was still a somewhat slick quality to the skin; attributed to the night before, no doubt, even as Hux had berated him for what he called a _‘sorry attempt at initiating’_ and laughed, of course, at his _necessitous behavior._

Perhaps this was a new layer of desperation- perhaps it was, even, _perverted._

Ren writes it off. Hux wasn’t exactly a saint, and he was so much better when his mouth was _shut,_ instead of constantly spewing degrading or authoritative remarks.

The first digit pushes in, experimentally, before Ren pulls back, a huff of annoyance leaving his mouth. Not slick enough, and he didn’t particularly want to get up, lest the entire situation fall to pieces. He tried reaching out with his mind, the sound of the jar of oil beneath the bed tumbling out before zooming into his grasp abruptly making him still, frantic. Hux’s hand had twitched, as if he were to reach for the blaster tucked under his pillows at any second… and _by the force, it was so infuriating._ Why couldn’t Hux fall into the deep slumber that everyone else seemed to? Why did he always have to be _so alert?_

Kylo brushed it off, quickly uncapping the vial and slicking the fingers of his hand up, reaching down to nudge apart the pale cheeks, prodding at his puckered rim for a moment before pushing, deep. It was a relief, somehow, as the intrusion was almost immediately absorbed into the aching chasm, a quiver running deep in the General’s muscles, tensing as if aware of what was happening. The physical stimulation seemed enough on its own, the teasing presence of the Force edging into Hux’s mind, prying at his sensory controls, his legs sliding further apart, completely accommodating.

Kylo nudged the inside of his sensitive walls, tender, another finger slipping in to part him more, open him up with a rather filthy sound of flesh sliding through flesh. The hole twitched, a tight, constant warmth that could barely be described as anything but greedy, as Ren’s other hand slid beneath one of the parted limbs, hefting it into the air, allowing better access to the area he so craved. A flush had begun to grow on his pale flesh, the kneaded areas from before painted with a bright red, _desiring,_ nearly begging to be taken.

Hux shifted, hips bucking as a hand found the (rather, less impressive) length, Kylo taking it in hand and giving a slow, moderate stroke from front to back, nail pressing in at the tip of the weeping appendage. A moan, low and heady, sounded between them, even with the increasing presence of fog filtering out Hux’s cognition- Kylo couldn’t even find himself objecting, only too pleased with it. Even the faintest noises were able to induce his own need, the heaviness of his dick beneath the robes he’d worn earlier becoming a gut-wrenching throb as he allowed himself to reach down, undo the tie at his waist, slide down pants to free his erection.

 _Kriff, it was better like this._ So much better, and _oh,_ still not enough. Not enough, not until Kylo was able to press up and slide between the General’s spread limbs completely, to settle himself there and guide his straining dick to the other’s entrance, finally, _longingly,_ pushing in.

And Hux cried.

A deep-seated wail was thrown to the air, his hair splayed across the pillow, the sweat on his brow only having intensified, feverish, a single rivulet of crystal sliding away from a shuttered lid and toward the edge of his face, falling. His body seized up, muscles tight, back bent in the same manner as a hunter’s bow, edging until their beings were fully connected, until Kylo was buried inside his lover, to the hilt, _groaning._

And then he snapped his hips back and moved.

A resounding smack, musical, like a rare melody that passed between them, the entwining of bodies and the wanton solace found there. Kylo had no space for gentleness now; not when this was everything he’d needed, wanted, Hux beneath him in defeat, submitting fully, body and mind, incapable of resisting any longer. And yet, somehow, it was the _knowing,_ knowing how furious the man would be upon waking, how he might gasp out some uncertain insult, flip their positions and fuck Kylo into the mattress, never denying that he’d wanted it, never acknowledging that he enjoyed it aloud…

“So pretty, Hux, so beautiful- look at you, all spread out for me, eager, waiting to be claimed. Could only imagine if you were like this every night, the things I’d be able to do to you… fuck that filthy mouth of yours, make you choke. Wouldn’t have to hear you _scold_ me again, would I, General? Not knowing how much of a whore you are when you’re unconscious, when you’re _desperate…”_

He shoved his face into the crook of a pale neck, smooth, lips attaching to the skin as he sucked a deep mark, vibrant hues of red spreading at the point of contact. His teeth sank in, deeper, imagining what it would be like to gaze upon a mark without remembrance, for Hux to question him, turning on his heel, tanging a hand into his robes and bringing their faces close enough to sneer-

Deeper, rougher, pounding into the willing form beneath him, all too pliant and open as the sensual whispers streamed from between those soft, soft lips, attached and full of ardor.

Hux gasped. Green eyes had fluttered open, staring at Kylo Ren in appraising shock, disbelief, his throat run dry and parched from exhaustion. His fingers curled, gripping at the sheets, sliding up to trace over a muscled shoulder, down the indent of a collarbone, thoughtless. And then, surging forward, his hand fisted in Kylo’s hair, dragging him down and biting against his chapped mouth, teeth sinking into a lip enough to draw blood, taste the sweet tang of metallic on his tongue.

“ _Don’t stop.”_

His skull smacked against the headboard, arms slung around a broad back, as if clinging for dear life, each snap of the hips drawing him upward, against Ren with a curse and a shift until the man was all but squirming in his grasp. An embrace had found him tangled with the force-user entirely, each movement matched, each thought laid out in tandem even with the demanding moans that were muffled into skin, nails scoring deep wounds into the expanse of flesh on Kylo’s back. His own body was so sated, blissfully full, drifting amidst something all too hazy to be taken in full, before a shout suppurated, and come spurted across the front of his own abdomen.

“Come- fuck, fuck…! Inside me, g-get on with it-”

There was a groan of relief as Kylo snapped his hips forward one last time, sinking himself deep inside the tight cavern, a shot of white through his own eyes and his fingers static before the lightning that so often accompanied orgasm ran through his body, convulsing once more before stilling, near collapse.

Breathlessly, he managed to gain sense of where he was, anchoring himself and rolling onto his side, away from the exasperated General and the panting, husky rasps for air that accompanied his presence.

“I should kick you out,” Hux said, finally, staring at the ceiling, eyes blinking lightly.

“Are you going to?”

“No.” The older of the two rolled onto his side, a hand brushing against Kylo’s chest before pulling away, eyes glinting with amusement of only the darkest sort, nearly crazed. “I have to say, I was rather… entertained.”

Kylo coughed.

“Although that doesn’t annul that you orchestrated something entirely without my permission… or that you marked me above the space my collar can properly cover. I assume you’ll be making it up to me. Renegade behavior requires suitable punishment.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE EDIT: I'VE NEVER GOTTEN THIS MANY KUDOS/COMMENTS ON ANYTHING BEFORE. I FEEL JUST LIKE A LITTLE GIRL ON CHRISTMAS. XD THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, HOLY FUCK. <3  
> follow me on tumblr:  
> klismapositive.tumblr.com
> 
> I accept asks/headcanons/requests and general conversations!


End file.
